Staying Power
by CHAILYN
Summary: A Chollie ficlet.  Oliver always tries to persuade her to stay.


**Staying Power**

_Note: I'm in sort of a schmoopy mood. Just a fluffy little Chollie piece. I still don't anything, and I'm still painfully outraged over the end of Lazarus…*sighs*_

_

* * *

_

_I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time_

'_Cause I just want to always have you right here by my side_

_-Chase Coy; If The Moon Fell Down Tonight_

**_. . . _**

"Stay with me," Oliver smiled incitingly at her as she got up from the bed.

Chloe laughed, her fingers trailing along the dresser as she searched for her phone.

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed pink as she turned and looked at him. "You're just trying to distract me," she accused, losing her bearings for a moment.

Oliver's bedroom was filled with a soft golden glow as sunlight filtered into the room, eclipsing her sight for a second before passing on, out of her line of vision.

"You have to leave for London in two hours, Ollie." Chloe gave up on the search for her blackberry, and slipped into her shirt, buttoning it as her glance kept moving to him, unable to keep away the smile that kept creeping onto her face. "That's hardly realistic."

She would have liked to stay with him, very much so. Chloe couldn't think of anything she'd like to do as much as crawl back into bed and curl up with Oliver, but they both had work to do.

Oliver was lying back in bed with his head propped up on his hand, his sheets tangled around his legs, just barely covering his body…

"Come with me, then." Oliver said, "We can walk Trafalgar Square, take a cruise down the Thames, and have dinner at Bateaux London."

"That sounds really nice, Ollie." Chloe walked past where he lay, and started searching for her pants.

It really wouldn't hurt to be more organized about this, but then again, if that happened she'd miss Oliver's enthusiastic attempts at trying to whisk her away to every corner of the world.

Oliver's fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her close to him. "Is that a yes?"

His hand reached past her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She kissed him on the cheek, and when she pulled away Oliver reached toward her, pressing his lips to hers. Chloe sighed into his mouth as Oliver ran his hands across her stomach, settling one on each side of her waist.

Chloe was breathless, in definite need of air when Oliver ended his tender assault on her mouth.

"What do you say?" Oliver asked, "If you'd rather, we can stay in our room all day and all night."

She shook her head, "You know I can't. Besides, you don't have the time for that. Remember what you said before, something along the lines of starting to attend your business meetings?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Ring a bell?"

"Somehow, sitting through a board meeting doesn't quite compare to lying in bed with you." Oliver sat up, kissing her once more; first on the lips and once on the nose.

"Well, just think of how I'm suffering, listening to Lois' sordid details of her…exploits with Clark. She's my cousin, and I love her to death but there are things that I just don't…I don't need to know about Clark."

"Oh, I always think of you." Oliver told her, "How else to you think I suffer through those meetings?"

Chloe blushed again, happy for the distraction that finally finding her pants-under the bed-gave her.

"I thought it was through all that texting, lighting fingers." Chloe teased, "Don't they frown on that sort of behavior?"

Oliver grinned, looking like a little boy who'd been caught in an act of bad behavior.

"Can you blame me for missing you?" Oliver asked, sounding so genuine that Chloe's heart skipped a beat.

God help her, she was falling for him, and there was nothing she could do about it. '

"As that may be, Romeo," Chloe buttoned her pants, and pulled up the zipper. "We've both got work to do."

She down on the edge of the bed, putting her shoes on, it did feel strange when Oliver left. Chloe was mostly accustomed to seeing him most every day, it got a little lonely…or at least it would if Lois would give her the opportunity.

"That only leaves me on option," Oliver leaned over her shoulder, resting his hand on her arm until she turned to look at him. "I'll have to make this a fast trip, sidekick."

He kissed her again, and when Chloe pulled away this time she made a face at him.

"How am I ever supposed to leave if you keep doing that, Oliver?"

"I guess you should just stay," Oliver recommended with a sly smile. "I'll take good care of you."

Chloe didn't doubt that he would, not in the least.

It was why she fell in love with him.


End file.
